Without Glasses?
by Ryuuji Mai
Summary: Takao melepas kacamata Midorima dan mengajaknya jalan - jalan. MidoTaka.
1. Tanpa Kacamata?

Tanpa Kacamata...?

Midorima sedang membaca sebuah buku catatan warna pink, bersila di lantai. Dia sangat serius dengan apa yang dibacanya sampai – sampai badannya membungkuk hampir sejajar dengan lantai. Di sampingnya terdapat buku catatan warna hijau. Sesekali dia menulis di buku catatan hijau setelah membaca buku catatan pink. Kadang – kadang dia membetulkan kacamatanya. Dahinya mengerut lebih keras dari biasanya. Bibirnya maju sewaktu – waktu.

"sin dari sudut 45 derajat sama dengan..."

DUUUK!

Sesuatu yang besar dan bulat menghantam kepalanya. Midorima berbalik kepada si pelempar bola, mendengus dengan kesal.

"Takao, sepertinya kau terlalu tua 10 tahun untuk bermain bola basket di ruang keluarga." Sungut Midorima. Si pelempar bola hanya tertawa ringan sambil memungut kembali bolanya yang menggelinding.

"Kau sih, bertindak konyol. Mana ada orang belajar sambil terbungkuk – bungkuk di ruang keluarga?" Takao men – _dribble_ bolanya, menimbulkan suara berisik yang tidak disukai Midorima.

"Karena membaca suatu buku lebih baik di tempat yang terang, idiot."

"Kenapa tidak di kamarku saja? Nyalakan saja lamp—"

"Lampunya mati, genius."

Takao berhenti men – _dribble_ bolanya. "Masa' sih?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Midorima menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, kembali menyalin dari catatan pink milik Takazuki Setsuna (teman sekelasnya) ke buku catatan hijaunya.

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya berkali – kali. Memajukan badannya sampai dahinya menyentuh lantai. Takao menyadari sesuatu.

"Midorima, sepertinya kacamatamu tidak cocok lagi."

"Apa?"

Takao duduk bersila di depan Midorima, menyentuh kacamatanya. "Kacamatamu tidak cocok lagi."

Midorima menepis tangan Takao dari kacamatanya. "Kau pikir aku sempat memikirkan itu!? Sementara ujian akhir sudah sebentar la—"

"Midorima." Takao menatap kawannya lekat – lekat. "Kau tidak bisa menyalin catatan dengan tepat tanpa kacamata yang cocok." Takao menyeret buku catatan hijau Midorima. "Lihatlah."

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya untuk sekian kalinya, membolak – balik buku catatannya. Matanya membelalak.

_Aku dari dulu suka Midorima – kun! Tapi apakah dia menyukaiku juga?_

_Hari ini harus mengoleskan krim malamku supaya wajahku terlihat cerah di depan Midorima – kun!_

_Kyaaa ~ Midorima - kun bilang 'terima kasih' padaku malam ini!_

Midorima melempar buku catatannya. Hampir saja mengenai kepala Takao.

"Brengsek! Apa yang sudah aku tulis!?"

"Sa, santai dulu kawan! Cek dulu buku catatan pink itu." Takao tergagap, sepertinya menahan tawa.

Midorima mengambil buku catatan pink itu. Setelah diperhatikan baik – baik, buku catatan itu bukan buku catatan biasa lagi.

"_Buku Diary Takazuki Setsuna_. Kurang ajar! Kenapa aku mengambil sampah ini dari dia!?" bentak Midorima. Tawa Takao meledak.

"Apanya yang lucu!?"

"Hahahaha... eh, begini, kawan. Tadi saat kau datang ke rumahku untuk menyalin catatan dari temanmu itu, kau sepertinya membawa dua buku pink dan satu buku hijau. Artinya, kau mungkin tidak sengaja membawa buku diarynya bersama buku catatannya. Kau menaruh kedua buku itu di meja tadi. Aku takut kau salah ambil, dan dugaanku benar. Kacamatamu sudah tidak cocok lagi."

"Jadi dari tadi kau sudah melihatku menyalin buku yang salah!? Kenapa tidak bilang!?"

"Yaah, aku takut kalau kubilang kacamatamu tidak cocok lagi dan kau menyalin buku yang salah, kau membentakku karena terlalu sibuk. Lagipula, tampangmu tadi saat menyadari bahwa kau menyalin buku yang salah itu lucu banget." Takao _ngeles_, menahan tawanya.

Midorima menyilangkan tangannya. "Kau sengaja rupanya." Takao tertawa terbahak – bahak di lantai. Dia tidak menyadari Midorima sudah mengenakan jaketnya.

"Lho? Kok pakai jaket? Mau kemana?"

"Membeli kacamata yang benar untukku."

Toko kacamata terdekat dari rumah Takao cukup dekat untuk dilewati dengan gerobak sepeda yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantar Midorima saat mereka bepergian bersama – sama. Kasihan Takao, kali ini pun dia kalah suit dengan Midorima untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menarik gerobaknya.

"Bisakah kau sekali – kali mengalah untukku!?" Takao ngos – ngosan.

Midorima hanya mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah. Karena setiap hari membawa barang keberuntunganku, takdir selalu berpihak kepadaku."

Takao hanya mencibir saat mengekor Midorima masuk menuju optik langganannya. Midorima tidak terlalu lama untuk memilih – milih kacamata sampai ketemu yang pas.

"Yang ini cocok?" tanya si penjaga toko.

"Ya, cocok." jawab Midorima. "Saya beli yang ini."

Midorima membawa pulang sebuah kacamata kotak berbingkai abu – abu tipis.

"Bagus sekali kacamatamu, Midorima. Cocok sekali untukmu."

"Diam kau."

Tiba – tiba, Takao melompat dam mengambil kacamata Midorima.

"Hei, apa yang kau...!?" Midorima tidak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya saat Takao menyeretnya ke sebuah taman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Takao!?"

Takao _mesam – mesem_. "Hehehe... dilihat dari sini, kau kelihatan lebih ganteng." Takao menyembunyikan kacamata Midorima di punggungnya.

"Berhenti basa – basinya, Takao. Kembalikan kacamataku!" sergah Midorima. Sayangnya, Midorima berlari ke arah yang sama sekali melenceng dari tempat Takao berdiri dan menabrak sebuah tiang. Takao terbahak – bahak.

"Sialan!" Midorima mengusap – usap dahinya. Takao menggiringnya dan duduk di tempat mereka semula.

"Tenang dulu, Midorima. Kau akan mendapatkan kembali kacamatamu setelah mendengarkan aku."

"Apa itu? Cepat beritahu aku!" Midorima melipat tangannya.

Takao memegang tangan Midorima. "Midorima, cobalah untuk sehari saja kau berjalan bersamaku tanpa memakai kacamata."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanpa diduga, Midorima tidak marah. Takao tersenyum.

"Midorima, ada kalanya kita memandang dunia tidak harus dari pandangan kita sendiri. Ada kalanya kita harus mencoba hal – hal baru di hidup kita. Bukankah hidup dengan kacamata hidupmu sendiri itu membosankan?" ujar Takao seraya melepas kacamata Midorima.

Midorima terkesiap. "Dari dekat, kau memang _tampan_." Takao mencium pipi Midorima yang setelah itu memerah. Midorima pun tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja." Midorima mencium dahi Takao. "Tapi, kau yang menuntun aku, ya! Aku tidak tanggung kalau aku terjatuh ke selokan, terbentur tiang, atau sebagainya." Midorima pun bangkit dari duduknya, begitu pun Takao.

"Oke, bos!"

END

Hope you'll like it ^_^ R&R guys!

Ryuuji Mai


	2. Kejutan!

Without Glasses Chapter 2

Read 'n Review!

Selamat Membaca ^_^

Sore itu langit di atas Tokyo berwarna jingga bercampur lembayung bersemburat biru berawan. Matahari masih mengintip dari ufuk barat di belakang gumpalan awan – awan berbentuk seperti gumpalan kapas.

Dua orang pemuda berjalan menusuri jalan setapak yang sepi di antara perumahan. Midorima berjalan tertarih – tatih sembari dituntun oleh Takao.

"Awass ada selokan! Kiri, kiri, kiri!" Takao menggiring Midorima ke kiri.

"Iya, iya, aku sedang berusaha!" Midorima berjalan ke arah yang dimaksud Takao, melepaskan tangan Takao dari kaos putihnya.

"Eh, eh, bukan ke kanaaan! Tapi ke kiri!"

"Ya, ini ke kiri 'kan?"

"Bukaaan! Kamu sebenarnya ke arah ki—"

BYUUUURR!

Takao cepat – cepat menghampiri Midorima dan menariknya. Midorima melepeh – lepeh.

"Uhuk! Uhukk! Sial sekali hari ini... ini semua gara – gara kamu!"

"Lho, 'kan kamu setuju untuk jalan – jalan hari ini tanpa kacamata?"

"Tapi yang memulai ini 'kan kamu! Siapa juga orang rabun jalan – jalan seenaknya tanpa kacamata!? Sama saja seperti orang buta berjalan tanpa tongkat! Kau tak takut aku terserempet mobil atau sebagainya!?" Midorima ngos – ngosan antara karena mengambil nafas setelah terbatuk – betuk karena jatuh ke selokan atau karena marah - marah sama Takao.

"Tapi kamu 'kan mempercayai aku sebagai pemandu?"

"Sudahlah! Hari ini ke rumahmu saja sebentar untuk ganti baju."

Kebetulan, rumah Takao cukup dekat dengan daerah yang sedang ditempuh duo Shuutoku itu saat ini. Takao pun dengan susah – payah menggiring Midorima ke jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah sampai, Midorima langsung mengambil sebuah T – Shirt bawaannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Midorima, bagaimana kau tahu kalau sekarang kau akan nyebur ke selokan!? Pakai bawa baju ganti segala!"

"_Lucky item_ hari ini kebetulan saja T – Shirt, tolol. Kalau _lucky item_ – ku sekarang gunting, sudah kucabik – cabik kau sampai tinggal tulang."

"Oooh, begitu toh." Takao bergidik. Dia menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"Eng... jadi... aku minta maaf sudah menimbulkan kecelakaan bagimu, Midorima. Aku... sebenarnya tak bermaksud begini, eh, aku, hanya ingin kamu melalui suasana yang berbeda supaya tidak bosan."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Eh?" Takao berbalik menemui Midorima yang sudah memakai T – shirt dengan rapi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan – jalannya, _nanodayo_."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan yang tadi...?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan nyebur ke selokan lagi karena aku sudah memakai _lucky item_ – ku."

"Bagus!" Takao langsung menyeret Midorima ke jalanan lagi.

Kali ini, Midorima lebih memperhatikan instruksi Takao supaya tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Benar saja, Midorima mampu melewati jalan – jalan dengan mulus. _Tidak buruk juga. Ini suatu tantangan yang bagus_, pikir Midorima. Satu – satunya hal yang disayangkan Midorima adalah dia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan indah di sekitarnya dengan jelas.

"Ayo kita menyebrang, _nanodayo_."

"Hah!? Kau serius!?" Takao tidak sempat memprotes ketika Midorima menggandengnya untuk menyebrang jalan. Jalanan itu sangan ramai, namun ajaibnya Midorima mampu menyebrangi jalan itu dengan lurus!

Lalu, tanpa diduga, Midorima berbelok ke arah sebuah toko kue di pinggir jalan, masih menggandeng tangan Takao, tanpa menunggu instruksi darinya. Takao terkejut.

"Kue tart satu. Yang nomor dua dari kiri, barisan etalase paling bawah."

Si penjaga toko kue mengangguk, memasukkan kue tart itu ke dalam kresek, dan menerima sejumlah uang kertas dari Midorima sembari menyerahkan kue tart dalam kresek yang dipegangnya.

"Eh, ngomong – ngomong, Midorima, kenapa kau membeli kue? Dan... bagaimana kau tiba – tiba bisa berjalan tanpa arahan dariku?" ujar Takao sambil duduk bersamaan dengan Midorima di bangku di samping jalan.

"Kau lupa ya? Dasar bodoh." Midorima tersenyum tipis misterius dan merogoh saku kanannya. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan?"

Takao berteriak kaget dan memeluk Midorima erat.

"Kenapa tak bilang – bilang!?"

"Ini semua kejutan." Midorima tersenyum makin lebar. "Ayo ke rumahmu dulu, akan kuceritakan semuanya di sana."

Takao dan Midorima melahap kue tart kecil bertingkat dua itu bersama – sama di meja makan rumah Takao.

"Kue ini enak sekali." Takao mengomentari.

"Jadi, kau tahu, sebenarnya rabuh jauhku tidak sebegitu parah. Aku sekarang minus 2,5. Artinya, aku masih bisa beraktifitas sehari – hari tanpa kacamata. Aku memakai kacamata karena ibuku menyuruhku, juga untuk meningkatkan akurasi _shooting_ – ku."

"Jadi..." Takao berhenti melahap kue tart – nya. "Ini semua hanya kejutan!?"

"Ya."

"Adegan jatuh ke selokan itu..."

"Itu hanya pura – pura. Makanya aku menyiapkan baju ganti."

"Kacamata yang kau beli itu..."

"Yang lama sebenarnya masih cocok."

"Diary salah tulis itu..."

"Hentikan, Takao. Itu semua sudah terencana olehku. Aku sengaja begitu supaya aku seolah – olah perlu mengganti kacamataku dan memancingmu untuk melepas kacamataku, karena dalam seminggu ini..." Midorima melahap sepotong kue. "Kau penasaran dengan tampangku tanpa kacamata dan berusaha melepas kacamataku. Jadi pada hari ini, aku wujudkan saja keinginanmu itu."

"Shin – chan..." mata Takao berbinar – binar antara mengagumi rapinya rencana Midorima untuk mengejutkannya atau betapa besarnya pengorbanannya untuk menjalankan rencana ini.

"Dan untuk memulai semua ini, aku sengaja membawa bola basket untukmu karena aku tahu kau suka bermain bola basket di ruangan keluarga rumahmu." Midorima menambahkan. Takao semakin berbinar – binar.

Midorima merogoh sebuah benda lain dari sakunya. Sebuah lilin bebentuk angka "17"

"_Happy birthday, Takao_" ujar Midorima sambil menancapkan lilin ini di atas kue yang sudah compang – camping, lalu mencium Takao.

"_Thank you so much, Shin – chan_" Takao balas mencium Midorima.

Sore ini, Takao menerima hadiah ulang tahun yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya

END.

Ingat, Read 'n Review guys! \ ^_^ /


End file.
